Yasahii Usotsuki Lovely Liar
by JCourchesne
Summary: YAOI/LEMON/RAPE;This is my original story,My characters.I own everything written here. "Yoru kisses his chin,he slowly taints Eiji's body with kisses,moving down towards his hips.." " Please! I'm not of age- " Yoru bites down,breaking the delicate skin."
1. Chapter 1

EXTREMELY GRAPHIC

This is a YAOI, there is LEMON, there is RAPE

Still reading?

Eiji is pronounced (Eh- ee- gee)

O-ne is pronounced (Oh-nay) not a stuttered number one.

If you don't catch it, Eiji has neko ears ^n_n^

Please review, good or bad

Any questions, I am happy to answer.

" Eiji! "

" Hai! " Eiji answers, he grabs the hot tea-kettle with the tips of his fingers, rushing to pour the hot liquid. " Eh-! " He replies in pain. Eiji sets the tea-kettle back onto the stove, hurrying into the study.

" What took you so long, Eiji? " He asks sternly, undeniably aggravated. Eiji sets the cup and saucer down on the desk.

" Gomen ne, Yoru-san. " Eiji squeezes his hands tightly, fiddling them in front of him, ears laid back in his hair. Yoru looks up at Eiji from his seat, Eiji quickly drops down to his knees, sitting on his feet. He almost falls over backwards as Yoru's hand strikes him in the chest. " O-ne! " He exclaims, Eiji's head drops further, he returns his hands to his knees. Yoru grabs Eiji's arm in his hand tightly.

" Look at me Eiji. " Yoru demands. Eiji turns his head up towards him, white hair falling in his face.

" H-Hai, " He answers quietly.

" Don't do it again " Yoru says, his thin lips set seriously. Eiji nods, looking for a response in Yoru's face. Eiji nods again.

" Hai " He answers again. Yoru shoves Eiji to the floor, he remains in the position he'd landed in.

" Get out. " Yoru dismisses him. Eiji pushes his body from the floor, he rushes to the door, quickly turning the silver door knob and letting himself out. Eiji's heart starts to catch it's natural beat, he bows his head, walking towards the living room. Eiji stops in front of the large television, looking at his reflection, he sits quietly with legs crossed in front of him. He feels his ears start to release from lying back so tensely, Eiji sooths them with his burned fingers. His silk-soft ears return the favor to his fingertips.

" O-ne.. " He whispers. Eiji now places a hand on his shirt, where Yoru had hit him. The dark green screams loudly over Eiji's pale skin, he presses the area lightly. _" Never. Never, look down on Yoru-sensei. Never again. "_ He thinks to himself, he lowers himself to the floor, stroking the tan colored carpet, he scratches it lovingly with his shortened and dulled nails. Eiji lets out a deep sigh, letting sleep take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji feels an arm under his knees, along with one prying under his back. Eiji's eyes slightly open, revealing to him a blur of white.

" Yoru-sama.. " Eiji lets out, struggling to keep his eyes open, his face rests on Yoru's white T-shirt. Yoru walks him over to the brown couches, he lays Eiji down gently, kissing his forehead. " Sensei- " Yoru puts his a finger to Eiji's warm lips, Eiji shuts his mouth, his cheeks burn a bright pink. Yoru removes his finger, Eiji listens to his footsteps fade from him. They soon return, Eiji opens his eyes as much as they will allow. Yoru lays a thin bed sheet over him, Eiji makes sure not to move. Yoru pauses, looking into Eiji's barely open, exhausted eyes. He bends over him, kissing his eyelids. Yoru strokes Eiji's butter colored ear with his thumb and pointer finger. " Koneko, my little kitty. " Eiji's eyes flutter from opened to closed, wanting to see the caring Yoru. " Keep them closed, you need to rest now. " Yoru demands. He now stands, gazing at Eiji, actually wanting him to disobey so he can watch the deep chocolate view trying desperately to remain seen. Yoru's eyes scan over Eiji once more, his right ear gives a twitch, adjusting to losing the warmth of Yoru's fingers. Yoru smiles, almost evilly, he walks towards the kitchen, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He pours him a cup of tea, setting the cigarettes down on the counter. A phone call and a few cigarettes later, a ring at the door. Yoru walks silently through the living room, to the apartments front door, he unlocks and opens it.

" 25.50, Sir. " Yoru hands the man a bill. " Thank you. " He replies, he hands the bags to Yoru. Yoru closes the door with his foot, not bothering to lock it back, he sets the bags on the table. Slight purring sounds release from Eiji, the rise and fall of his chest in perfect time. Yoru lowers himself on top of Eiji, his eyes open widely in shock.

" Yoru-san " He says catching his breath, Yoru's long, black, wavy hair now lays on Eiji's arms.

" Did you dream of me? " Yoru asks. Eiji's deep chocolate eyes look into his.

" I dreamt of endless candies and sugary treats " He answers.

" You're so foolish, " Yoru kisses Eiji's pale face, he kisses his lips.

" Sensei- " Yoru's mouth silences Eiji's, his heart-rate doubles. Yoru releases Eiji's lips. Eiji's eyes lock, staring in one place.

" Are you hungry? " Yoru asks, biting at Eiji's chest through his shirt. He pushes up on Yoru's shoulders.

" Please stop " He asks. Yoru pushes Eiji's hands down to touch him between his legs, Eiji pulls his hands away from Yoru. " Please stop " He says again. Yoru pushes Eiji's shoulders into the couch, he flicks the little bell on Eiji's tight collar with his tongue. Eiji gasps. Yoru bites his neck, letting the skin naturally pull back. " Ehnh, please " He pleads, Yoru presses his hips against Eiji's warm body. " Please don't do this! " Yoru lifts to his knees, he begins to pull off his shirt. Eiji grabs the sheet tucked in the couch beside him, he pulls it over his upper body and face, only leaving his eyes and above revealed. " Please! " Yoru looks down at the frightened eyes looking up at him, he pushes his shirt back down. Yoru climbs off of Eiji, he pulls out a cigarette as walks to the table.

" Come eat Eiji. " He demands. Eiji drops the sheet, he swings his legs off the couch, the smell of nicotine spreads through the air. Eiji steps into the light of the kitchen, he gets down to his knees, crawling on them over to the now sitting Yoru. Eiji leans his head against him, eyes set straight forward. He sits on his feet, hand gripped tightly around the smooth wooden chair leg. Yoru ignores Eiji's presence for a while, he blows smoke into the air. Yoru reaches over and pats Eiji's head, carelessly, feeling his ears snapped back tightly against his hair. Yoru gently pushes Eiji's head from him.

" Your food is over there. " Eiji bends over to his hands and knees, he crawls to the other side of the table. He raises cautiously, careful not to have his head above Yoru's. Yoru watches him quietly eat, he blows smoke from his nose. Eiji looks up at him, Yoru's dark green eyes stare relentlessly back. Yoru tosses his dark curls back behind him, he taps the ashes from the cigarette down onto the floor. " Get the salt. " Eiji ducks his head down as he walks to the main kitchen, he reaches for a high up cabinet, the salt just out of his reach. Eiji lifts to his tiptoes, the salt-shaker finally in his grasp. He sharply inhales as it shatters on the floor in-front of him, he steps back.

" Gomen ne! " He exclaims. Yoru lets out a deep breath in frustration. Eiji drops down to quickly pick it up. " O-ne! " He pulls his hands back towards his chest. Yoru now stands, he walks towards him. Eiji tries again to clean it up.

" Come here. " Yoru says.

" Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne- "

" Come here! " He demands, now livid. Eiji walks to him, head bowed. Yoru grabs his wrists, he leads them over to the counter. " Let go of the glass, Eiji. " Eiji releases the glass from his hands, Yoru lets him go.

" G-Gomenesai, Yoru-sama- " Yoru starts to unbuckle his belt, Eiji looks down at his feet, fear trickles down his spine.

" Hold your hands out in front of you. " Yoru demands. Eiji obeys. " Palms facing down, Eiji. " Eiji turns his hands to the other side. SMACK!

Eiji cringes. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Eiji lets out small whimpers and gasps. The belt hits against his hands fiercely. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Eiji sniffles in, a tear rolling down his face. Yoru throws the belt to the floor, Eiji keeps his hands extended. Yoru wraps a hand around the back of his neck, pushing his head down, Eiji's golden bell jingles. He leads him towards the study, he lets go of his neck at the door. Yoru walks in, he sits at his desk chair. Eiji drops to his knees, hands still extended out to him. " Raise your ears, Eiji. " Eiji lifts his ears from his snow white hair, resisting the urge to force them back down. " Put your hands down. " Eiji puts his hands on his knees. " Get over here, now. " Yoru points down by his feet, Eiji obeys. Yoru unzips his pants, he grabs one of Eiji's hands and rests it between his legs, on his underwear, an unexplainable sensation sweeps through his body as he runs the boys soft touch across his erection. Yoru's body answers in accomplishment and pride. Eiji removes his hand from Yoru, his head bowed low. " You disobeyed me in the kitchen, Eiji. "

" Gomen ne " He replies, slightly louder than a whisper. Yoru strokes his length in his hand, grunting periodically.

" Look at me. " Eiji looks up at Yoru reluctantly.

" Pl- "

" Don't even finish. You're not getting out of this, this time. " Yoru informs him. Eiji looks at Yoru's chest, his eyes lock there. Yoru nips at his bottom lip now, already about to burst with excitement of Eiji's eyes on him. " Eiji, this is what you do to me. " He moans to him. Eiji's eyes stay on his chest. Yoru wipes Eiji's plump lip with his free hand, making sure to get a bit of wetness from his mouth, Eiji slightly edges back. Yoru swirls his wet thumb around the head of his dick, teasing himself with Eiji's saliva. Yoru grunts and bucks his hips into his hand, moaning and slightly licking at his bottom lip. Yoru grips firmly onto his hard-on, pumping like he'd do in the shower, when only thinking of Eiji. He squeezes under the head, finally showing Eiji what he'd been doing all along, when alone. Yoru moans louder now, pumping faster and wildly. His hips also involuntarily pump forward into his hand.

" Look- look at me, E-iji " Eiji's frightened eyes gleam up at Yoru, Yoru grabs one of Eiji's golden tinted ears, he strokes it rhythmically. Yoru grunts louder, his fingers press harder into the pale-honey colored ear, disrupting the fur. He feels his erection start to swell and fill, he grabs Eiji's shirt and pulls him closer.

" Please! "Eiji turns his head away. " I'll be good! " Yoru puts a hand behind Eiji's head, turning it back, he whimpers. His thick, white, sticky sex squirts onto Eiji's face. Jet after jet hits his face, releasing violent noises of pleasure from Yoru. He releases his head, pulling his underwear back over his length. Yoru steps past the still Eiji, he returns with a towel, wiping his sex from Eiji's face along with the tears that never escaped from the corners of Eiji's eyes.

" Don't ever, disobey me again. " Yoru walks from the study, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

" I want to see the rain again. " Eiji stares out at the rain, his head resting in his hand. " O-ne…" He sighs. " It's so pretty, " The ivory ends of Eiji's hair tickle his collarbone, he tries to lift the window with no success. Eiji looks around, he grabs a light blue T-shirt from the floor, pulling it messily down past his ears and over his head. " By the time sensei decides to wake, the rain will be gone. " Eiji wipes his sweaty palms on his white shorts, he turns the silver knob to the study's door. " Yoru-san? " He peeps into the bedroom, Eiji turns away too fast to have seen anything. His chest raises and falls almost too quickly for him to get a breath. Eiji silently walks towards the apartment door, his hand now on the metal knob. Eiji swallows almost audibly, he steps out onto the tiled apartment complex floor, not completely closing the door behind him for easier entrance. " O-ne_ " He lets out as he feels his feet freeze from the dirty tiles. Eiji walks on his tiptoes softly down the staircases, he gently pushes the heavy, metal door open, leading him to the outside. The light spills in at Eiji's feet and on his skin, he steps out onto concrete, toes getting a new feel for the outside ground. He steps out further letting the rain hit him, he cringes at the temperature of it. " The clouds must be cold today- " Eiji jumps back. "O-!O-NE! " He shrieks, he spotted a large garden snake out of the corner of his eye, slithering slowly towards the apartment building. Eiji grabs the metal door handle, he pushes and pulls frantically. " O-NE! " Eiji bangs on the door, looking back and forth from the snake to the door.

" Yoru-sama! Yoru-sama! " Eiji calls, he pounds on the door. " Yoru-san, Yoru-san! " He yells. " Sensei! " The door forces open, sending Eiji crashing on the ground, he lets out a shriek, trying to get himself off the ground and away from the snake. Yoru grabs him by the collar, yanking him up into his chest.

" Gomen ne! " He throws him inside the building, Yoru's eyes burn into him furiously. Yoru grabs Eiji at the back of his neck, yanking him up the stairs leading him into the apartment. " Gomen ne! " Eiji cries out. Yoru slams the door behind him, he turns to face Eiji. Yoru grabs the back of Eiji's neck again, he shoves his head downwards, the little bell jingles.

" Get in the study! " Yoru yells furiously.

" Gomen ne! " Eiji shrieks as he runs to the study. " Gomen ne, gomen ne " Yoru hears as he angrily storms towards to the study, he shuts the door loudly behind him.

" You have been such a naughty, disobedient, ungrateful boy! " Yoru reaches down for Eiji, he yanks him up by his platinum hair, bending him over the desk. Yoru rips down Eiji's rain-soaked shorts, even pulled down they still are far from touching his lanky knees. SMACK!

" Ah! " Eiji lets out. Yoru strikes his bare bottom again, Eiji clenches his muscles. Yoru rubs the pale seat of Eiji, cupping the cheeks in his open hand. SMACK! " One, I will be a good boy " SMACK! He caresses the cheeks only to pull back and strike them again, one on each. " Two, I will not disobey " SMACK! " Three!- " SMACK! "Fo-" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " EIGHT! I WILL! Not disobey-, again.. " Tears drop down on the desk, he softly cries. Yoru massages the reddening boys bottom, baby soft and shaking at his touch. Yoru pulls his hand back, and brings it down on Eiji's ass again, Eiji cries out in pain. His muscles tense away as tightly as they can. " Nine, I will obey.. I will obey-" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! " ELEVEN! " Eiji screams loudly. " Eleven, eleven, I will obey " He says, words breaking. He sobs loudly, head crammed up against the wall and arms crowded around it. Yoru's eyes follow what was once, milk-white skin, unflawed and unblemished. The skin now replaced with almost mahogany red coloring, Eiji cringes under his touch, letting out a cry. Eiji desperately grabs onto Yoru's shirt tails, crying into his stomach. " Yoru-sama, forgive me " He sobs. " Please don't be angry with koneko " Yoru grabs the sobbing boy into him, pulling up his white shorts. Yoru embraces him tightly.

" Now what were you thinking, Eiji? " Yoru questions. " Were you trying to ruin your beautiful skin with the sun? I would never stop scrubbing you if you let the sun blemish you with freckles. " Eiji's cries vibrate on his stomach, Yoru peels Eiji from himself. " Now what have I told you about crying? Your eyes are such a pretty color, now why would you want to ruin that? " Yoru strokes Eiji's hair in between tense ears. " Hm? " Eiji rubs his face on Yoru's stomach, he peers up at him, eyes still filling.

" I don't know " Eiji answers through the tears. Yoru wipes the tears from his eyes, he guides Eiji up closer to him, holding him onto his chest. Yoru strokes Eiji's delicate ears until they stand up completely on his head, he presses his forehead to the top of Eiji's head. Eiji's ears send warmth through Yoru, he smiles at the feeling. Yoru pulls Eiji away until their eyes meet, Eiji looks towards the ground. " Eiji, " He returns his eyes to Yoru, his ears beginning to lay backwards. Yoru smiles. " My 'iji-'iji, " A smile spreads across Eiji's face, his ears also responding. " E-i-ji-kun " Yoru says, pausing at every syllable, smiling down at him.

" Wa-ta-shi no ko-ko-ro, " Eiji says quietly. Yoru lets out a chuckle.

" I have to be getting to work now Eiji. " Yoru peels Eiji's thin arms from him, his bell chimes as he steps out of Yoru's way. Yoru sits in his desk chair, he scoots himself up to his desk, beginning to log onto his computer. Eiji lowers himself to the ground, sitting on his feet, he leans his head over on Yoru's legs. " You've decided to come sit with me while I do '_boring'_ work? " Yoru teases, he looks down at Eiji, narrow eyes looking kind. Eiji rubs his ears against Yoru.

" It's not boring anymore, Yoru-san. "Eiji shifts the weight on his feet, Yoru's leg partially deafening Eiji's right ear.

" Usotsuki. Liar. " Yoru reaches down and gently pulls one of Eiji's ears, he lets out a small meow.

" O-ne " Eiji whines.

" I haven't seen you playing that new Samurai 5 game you wanted, have you forgotten that I'd purchased it for you? " Yoru questions.

" No, I just haven't gotten around to it yet.. " Eiji answers, his fingers tense and relax.

" Aren't one of your obnoxious television shows on about this time? " Yoru asks, eyes not moving from his computer.

" I-, I guess I don't really want to watch The Adventures today.. "

" You can rent a movie if you like, Eiji. You don't need to bore yourself. " Yoru suggests, computer responding to his clicks and typing. Eiji presses his ear more into Yoru's leg. " Hm?- " Eiji wraps his arms tightly around Yoru's legs the best he can.

" I'll be a good boy. I'll be a good boy I know I will " Yoru places a hand on Eiji's pure hair. " Please don't throw me away- "

" Idiot. " Eiji's ears snap down, his head bows even lower now, arms still holding on tight. " Look at me, Eiji. " He reluctantly opens his eyes, head still facing downwards, he lets out a slow mewl. Eiji looks up at Yoru, arms starting to ache from holding onto him. " I'm not throwing you away. There's no need for sad eyes, 'iji. " Eiji smiles weakly, his ears slowly start to lift. " If you want to stay by my side while I'm working, you are welcome to. " Yoru returns his eyes to his computer, typing and clicking away already. Eiji rests his head on Yoru's legs, he yawns.

" Is koneko tired? "

" No, " Eiji rubs one of his eyes with a closed hand, he returns it to his knee. Yoru chuckles.

" Yasahii usotsuki. " Yoru continues to work, Eiji listens closely as the keyboard seems to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji's eyes slowly open, he hears more footsteps towards the door, Eiji sits up straight. " Yoru-san? " Yoru pauses, Eiji gets up on his feet, knees looking weak. " Did I sleep the day away? "

" Eiji, you don't even look awake," Yoru answers. Eiji tries to force his eyes widely open.

" Is it time for lunch? " He asks, walking past Yoru.

" It's 9:49pm, Eiji. " Yoru answers. Eiji's jaw drops, he looks around for a clock.

" 9:49! Oh no! " Eiji rushes out of the study. " I have to clean up this mess! " Yoru watches Eiji zoom around the kitchen, picking things up, sweeping, scrubbing counter tops, the table, plants.

" Eiji, " Yoru calls.

" Almost done, I'll start dinner very soon! " Eiji responds, he reaches for spices in the cabinets above him, along with a skillet and spatula.

" Eiji, " Yoru laughs warmly, he walks over towards him.

" Almost started " Eiji grabs the skillet and spatula in one hand. " I guess my dreams caused me to accidently starve you- " Yoru quickly catches the falling skillet, Eiji's eyes freeze on the object.

" Eiji, are you okay? " The spatula hits the floor, his heart beats furiously in his chest.

"H-Hai. Thank you..Yoru-sama. " Eiji's face burns bright red. " I have no balance, " Eiji feels Yoru's hips press warmly into him from behind, he drops down and grabs the spatula. " I- I- also dropped the spatula.. " Yoru stands up straight, he places the skillet on the stove, sliding it towards the back. Eiji quickly stands, he runs the water in the kitchen sink, rinsing the spatula.

" You've got to be more careful, that skillet could've hurt you Eiji. " Eiji places the spatula on the counter near the sink, he nods.

" Hai. " He answers, Eiji grabs a cup from the same counter. " It, wouldn't hurt to do this one too, while I'm here at the sink. " Eiji responds, more cheerfully. Yoru places a hand on Eiji's lower back, he startles, splashing water on them both and all over the floor. Eiji drops the now empty cup in the sink. Yoru grabs Eiji's hand, he pulls them towards the bedroom, Eiji struggles to get words out, any words. Yoru pulls him into the room, he locks the door behind him.

" Gomen " Eiji gets out in a whisper. Yoru pulls off his shirt, his slight muscular tone now glistening from being wet, Eiji backs away as Yoru advances towards him. " Gomen. " He repeats.

" I have been waiting, and waiting.. " Yoru lets his pants drop around his ankles, he kicks them from his feet.

" Please! I'm not of age- "

" You have to grow up sometime, Eiji. " Yoru continues towards him. The backs of Eiji's knees hit the bed.

" Forgive me! " Eiji pleads. Yoru grabs the back of Eiji's head, with a bruising kiss he tackles him down on the wide bed. Eiji struggles under him, Yoru removes his lips from him. " Yoru-san, I'm scared sensei, " His chocolate-chip eyes glisten with the beginnings of tears, lips throbbing from the kiss. Yoru takes Eiji's full lips into his mouth, sucking and nipping at them hungrily, he bites down, unable to control himself.

" Ahh! " Eiji shrieks. " Please! " Yoru stares down at Eiji's now reddened lips. " Forgive me " He begs.

" I'm not angry with you, Eiji " Yoru says almost faster than Eiji can hear him. Yoru reaches under Eiji's back, he pulls his shirt off.

" Yoru-san! " Eiji cries out, he tries to sit up. Yoru forces him back down, he savagely bites Eiji's chest as he yanks his white shorts down below his knees. " Ahh! " Yoru's asperous nails scratch at Eiji's long legs. " I'm ashamed! " Yoru lays down on top of the naked Eiji, he bites his pale neck. " Please stop! " Hot tears burn like kerosene in Eiji's eyes. " I'm ashamed Yoru-san! " Yoru bites down harder before removing his teeth, his hands force Eiji's arms into the mattress. Yoru roughly licks the already swelling wound on his neck. " Gomenasai! " The tears stream down in his hair, causing it to stick to his ghostly face. Yoru nibbles down Eiji's damaged chest, his tongue circles Eiji's navel, dipping in slightly. " Please forgive me Yoru-sama! "

" I told you, I'm not angry Eiji " Yoru's strong eyes seem to dagger through him. He rips Eiji's shorts from, his legs. Eiji cries out as Yoru grabs his thighs, his nails pinching at his skin. Yoru wraps Eiji's legs around him, he lays down on top of Eiji, rubbing his erection onto him. Yoru supports himself on his arms, he lowers himself until he can put his mouth to Eiji's chest. Yoru runs his teeth over one of Eiji's nipples, he latches his mouth around it.

" Please Yoru-san.. Please.. " Eiji pleads through his tears. Yoru bites down, breaking the skin. " Please don't do this! " Yoru grabs Eiji's arms and presses them roughly into the mattress, he delivers a firm suck on the injured nipple, he licks up the middle of Eiji's chest hungrily. Yoru sits back on the bed, Eiji lifts up quickly, breathing more than heavily. Eiji hunches over, weeping, legs burning and aching. His arms shield and cover his small chest. Yoru grabs Eiji's arms, pulling them away from his body. Eiji grabs his arms tightly around Yoru, realizing he couldn't keep him from pulling his arms away. " Don't do this, Don't do this, Please don't do this Yoru-san! " Yoru peels the frantic boy off of him, Eiji struggles to stay attached. " I'm scared! Please just hold me for now! I'm afraid! " Eiji cries. Yoru unwraps Eiji's legs from him, he puts them both to one side. Eiji grips on tightly to Yoru. " Please hold me! " Eiji begs. Yoru yanks the boy from him, he flips Eiji over on his stomach. " YORU-SAN! " Yoru holds him down into the mattress, he pumps his pulsating organ in his free hand, smearing pre-come down his shaft.

" Relax Eiji, I want this to be as painless as possible "

" Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me Yoru-sama! " Eiji shrieks.

" Relax " Yoru answers sternly. Eiji tries to press himself up with his hands, his arms straining. Yoru pushes his hand down at the base of Eiji's neck.

" Yoru-san why are you hurting me if you aren't angry with me like you said! " Yoru grips his hard-on firmly, he lines it up with Eiji's virgin entrance. Eiji chokes on his sobs. " Yoru-san " He whimpers. Yoru pushes against the tight muscle, Eiji screams. Yoru continues to force himself into Eiji, feeling the tense muscle push back. Eiji's eyes screw shut, his jaw locks together as tightly as he can make it. Yoru thrusts completely inside Eiji, Eiji screams into the mattress, clawing into it with his dulled nails. Yoru moans fiercely, Eiji's tight insides squeezing onto him relentlessly. Yoru pumps into him roughly, cursing under his breath. Eiji presses his face into the mattress, tears flooding it. His eyes stay tightly shut, feeling like he's being torn apart. Yoru grunts deeply, Eiji's more than tight hole, choking his manhood. Eiji wails loudly. Yoru grabs Eiji's fair colored hair, he pounds into him now, more furiously. He fights to keep a steady rhythm, Eiji responds in agony filled cries. The groans that seem to fill and spill out of Yoru's body grow louder. He pumps and thrusts aggressively, the front of his thighs slap against Eiji's flesh. "P-Please stop, Yoru-san.. " Eiji pleads weakly through tears. Yoru attempts to move his hair behind him, without removing his hands from Eiji. A gasp escapes his mouth as he feels his balls tightening, he moves his hair behind his back, eager for his lovely view of Eiji to return. His hot flesh moves in and out of Eiji's hole, faster than he thought was possible. Eiji lets out an earsplitting cry, Yoru leans forward, pressing into him deeper and muffling Eiji's mouth with his hand. Yoru moans in almost suffering, the pressure in his swollen organ unbearable. Eiji yells in agony into Yoru's hand, tightly gripped around his mouth. Yoru forces his hips into Eiji, strong and dominating. Eiji desperately tries to pull himself away. The constricting walls inside Eiji prove to be too much for Yoru to handle as searing stream after stream fills the boy underneath him.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Eiji lay there underneath Yoru, he tries to slow his breathing. Yoru's chest presses against Eiji's back, it releases just as fast, he pants in Eiji's tense ears. Yoru's weight presses Eiji uncomfortably into the large mattress, he releases his hand from Eiji's mouth. Yoru wipes his tear-soaked hand on the mattress.

" 'iji- " He pants out, Eiji blankly stares ahead. " 'iji " Yoru calls again, no answer. Yoru pulls out of Eiji, causing him to tense up. " Eiji. "

" H-H-Hai-i-i " Eiji bursts into sobs, Yoru pushes his body up on his hands. He looks down on Eiji, his face now down in the mattress. Yoru rolls over to the side of him. " Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne- " He cries loudly, pressing his face harder into the mattress. Yoru touches his back, Eiji flinches at his touch.

" Eiji.. " Yoru says softly. Eiji continues to weep into their bed, he continues to mash his face harder and harder into it. Yoru attempts to move Eiji's hair from what he can see of his face.

" Please! " Eiji calls out, he roughly moves his face in the other direction, still pressing his face into the bed. Yoru grabs a bed sheet and quickly throws it over Eiji. Yoru grabs Eiji's head and turns it towards him. " Gomenasai! " Eiji's exclaims, his eyes stay squeezed together tightly. Yoru kisses Eiji's face, Eiji struggles to move his head. " Gomen ne- Gomen ne! " Yoru continues to kiss his red stained face.

" Eiji- " Yoru kisses his cheek, under one of his tear-swollen eyes. " Eiji, look. " Tears spill out of Eiji's closed eyes. " Eiji, look at me. " Eiji barely pries open his eyes, the tears fall incessantly. Yoru wraps the sheet more around Eiji, he tucks it around him quickly. " Eiji- " Yoru stares into Eiji's eyes. " Forgive me Eiji. " Eiji grabs onto Yoru, he cries into him. Yoru grabs him tightly, Eiji bows his head against Yoru's chest. Yoru strokes Eiji's wet hair, he holds him tightly to him, making sure to keep the sheet on Eiji. " Forgive me "

" Yoru-san- Why? " Eiji asks through tears. The innocence in his voice breaks Yoru's breath.

" I'm foolish, I couldn't wait for you. " Yoru answers, Eiji's small hands grab tightly to his arms. " I couldn't wait any longer for something you wouldn't be able to give to me. " Eiji's sobs increase.

" I couldn't Yoru-san. " Eiji sharply inhales. " I want to give Yoru-sama everything- But I can't. I wanted to- But I'm scared. Yoru-san you- You- "

" I know I hurt you Eiji. " Yoru replies, Eiji's grip tightens. " I know I hurt you badly, and I know you couldn't give yourself to me. " Yoru pats Eiji's pure hair. " I know you aren't ready. I know I was wrong to steal your innocence. "

" It was yours Yoru-san! " Eiji bows his head lower, almost drowning in tears. " It was yours for me to give to you someday, someday when you marry 'iji- I love Yoru-san- I love being Yoru-san's. I don't want to belong to anyone else- " Yoru lifts Eiji's chin. " To save me from who hurt me I run to my offender " Yoru grabs Eiji's shoulder, he pulls him away from him, letting their eyes meet. He kisses Eiji's swollen lips softly.

" I won't do it again. I won't do it unless you let me, 'iji " Yoru's dark eyes stare into Eiji's, he kisses the tear trails on his face.

" Yoru-sama- …Can you hold me now? " Eiji asks in a whisper. Yoru wraps his strong arms around Eiji. Eiji's head presses against Yoru's chest, he feels the heat from his breath rebound off of Yoru's skin. Eiji mouths his words silently, his heart seems to jump up in his throat. His mind races, his throat seems to constrict. He mouths the same words again, unable to make any sound. Yoru's chest lifts with the slow pace of sleep, Eiji lets his ears slowly lift from his hair. " Yoru-san? " He whispers. Eiji opens his eyes, he peers up at him. " Yoru-san- " He calls out again in the same tone, he waits for a response. Eiji closes his eyes and bows his head some against Yoru. " Sensei " He whispers, slightly quieter than before.

" What? " Yoru says through sleep.

" Eh- Why did you save me from the water? " Eiji asks, he waits for an answer, eyes tightly shut. Quiet snores begin to release from Yoru. Eiji lets his eyelids relax, quiet tears begin to form under them. " Please tell me, Yoru-san.. " Eiji requests, barely audibly. Eiji tenses his hands.


	6. Chpt6 Quick arrival for biancalovesdbz1

**This chapter has the explanation on how Eiji and Yoru became to know eachother.**

**If anything needs clearing up, please notify me.  
I'm willing to answer all questions.**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**

Eiji fights to peel open his eyes, swollen and heavy. Yoru's arm lay limp over Eiji, slight snores escape from him. Eiji tries to slowly move his hands to his face without waking Yoru, he concentrates as hard as he's ever done. Yoru shifts a little in his sleep, Eiji lets out a sneeze, Yoru's dark eyes now open.

" Gomenasai " Eiji covers his mouth and nose. Yoru smiles at Eiji, he transfers his body weight up on his elbow, he now uses his free hand to stroke Eiji's fingers.

" Good morning. "

" Good morning Yoru-san " Eiji replies, mouth still covered by his hands. Yoru moves Eiji's fingers from his face, one by one.

" Still there " He says with a half-smile, touching Eiji's nose. Eiji's face lights up pink almost immediately.

" Yoru-san.. " Eiji starts, Yoru let's his hand rest on the bed, his other hand supporting his head.

" What? " Yoru questions.

" Wh-Why, did you rescue me..from the water….? " Eiji barely gets out. Yoru looks away. " Please- "

" Eiji- "

" Please tell me Yoru-sama " Eiji drops his head, his pale-maize colored ears push down into his hair.

" I needed you, Eiji. Two years ago at 18, I had my life whole for once. Just as you were lost, so was I. There I saw a young boy, struggling to win over the rushing water, eyes flooded in fear. I jumped right in. I was surprised by the strength of the current, but I felt too close to turn back then. I grabbed your little arm and yanked you over to me, I held you and swam towards the rock wall… All I felt was anger building up inside me, I didn't feel the cold water, I didn't feel the strong current any longer. I wrapped your arms around the stone wall and climbed out of the water, I couldn't yank you up fast enough. _" Idiot."_ I said. _" Idiot. Why are you playing in that filthy water!"_ You coughed and coughed, I didn't think you'd ever get all the water out. You apologized and cried through the coughing, I stood you up on your feet. _" Where are your parents! I hope they beat you red!"_ I yelled. I finally then looked at you, you we're all legs and arms, skinny. Your hair was snow white and your skin was see through, your lips looked bee-stung. _"Answer me! I am soaked because of you!"_ You apologized again. _"Why are you out at 9:00, all alone?"_ You didn't know, you were shaking. I grabbed your hand and began to walk home, I was almost dragging you, you didn't have on any shoes. When I got to the apartment I pulled you into the bathroom, I yanked off your wet shirt, it was too small. You crouched down, covering your chest, I grabbed your arm and pulled you up. I pulled down your shorts. You were struggling to cover your body, crying again now, I pushed you so that you landed in the tub. You pulled your knees up to your chest and bent over to cover yourself. I caught a glimpse of your ears, but that wasn't my concern then. I turned on the shower, as hot as it could get and I scrubbed the filth off of you. I scrubbed you for what seems like forever, I scrubbed your hair, your ears, your feet and hands, your face. I scrubbed your everything, through the tears and screaming and resisting. When I pulled you from the tub you clung to me, I yelled at you, you got yourself filthy again. _"Please!" _ You screamed. You pleaded with that soft voice of yours, I carried you into the bedroom and wrapped you up in my bed sheets. I got clothes out for you as quickly as I could, I dressed you as quickly as I could. You gripped onto me tightly. _"You're getting dirty!"_ I yelled at you, _"Tell me your name "_ You clung to me even tighter. You said your name into my chest, it reached my heart and stayed there. You would later show me your age, using buttons I'd ripped from my clothes in frustration. " Show me! " I said. You lined up 12 buttons. I dropped 5 more down and told you to show me again. You lined up 12 buttons again. _"How many is that?" _ I asked. _" Eleven-Eleven." _You said. _"That's 12!."_ I shouted at you. I pulled one from the line. _" How many "_ _" Eleven."_ I replaced it. _"How many?"_ _"Eleven, Eleven "_ You were 12 years old, didn't remember a where you came from, your parents, and couldn't count past 11. You were drawn to the water and couldn't swim at all, you still are. A complete idiot, but my idiot. "

Yoru lightly moves his fingers across Eiji's hands, he moves his hands softly to Eiji's arms. " 'iji, you really are my heart. " Eiji's heart beat flutters in his chest. Yoru pushes his hair back, he climbs out of bed. " I got you new clothes a few weeks ago, I haven't had the time to find out if they fit you. " Yoru calls from the closet. " I've been so busy, it's slipped my mind. " He continues. Eiji sits up in the bed, he wraps the sheets around him. Yoru steps from the closet area, now in worn black jeans. He drops the clothes on the bed, Eiji squeezes the sheets closer to his body, he looks down towards his covered legs. " It's okay Eiji. " Yoru offers, Eiji's grip softens on the sheets, he bows his head. Yoru pulls the sheet from his chest, Eiji covers himself. Yoru moves his arms. " Look at me Eiji. " Eiji obeys. " It's okay, " Yoru kisses each of his ears. " It's okay koneko. " Yoru pulls the pale-pink shirt down over Eiji's head, Eiji quickly puts his arms through the short sleeves. " Stand up. " Eiji slowly moves his legs to hang over the foot of the bed. " Sore? " Yoru questions. Eiji slowly stands, still holding the sheet to him.

" Hai " Eiji answers quietly, he looks down at his feet. Yoru pulls the sheet away, he holds out a pair of underwear. Eiji rushes to get them on, eager to get himself covered. Yoru holds a pair of gray jeans in front of Eiji, he steps into them.

" Yoru-san- " Eiji almost falls over.

" Hm? "

" Yoru-san, I think these are too tight. " Eiji answers, he pulls on the waist of the gray jeans, still down under his knees. Yoru steps closer to him.

" Those jeans aren't too tight, you haven't gotten any bigger. If anything, you've gotten taller. You're all height. " Yoru pulls on Eiji's pants. " You're standing on them, Idiot. " Eiji tries to step off of them. " You can't stand with both feet off the ground at the same time you fool! " Yoru grabs the backs of Eiji's knees to hold him still. " Wrap your arms around my shoulders to support your weight. " Eiji wraps his arms around Yoru's shoulders, Yoru grabs the pants by Eiji's ankles, he pulls up, lifting Eiji too. Yoru lets Eiji's feet hit the ground again. " It might be easier now since you're not standing on them. " Yoru grabs the waist of the pants, he pulls them up on Eiji's hips. Eiji squirms as a shiver travels through him, sent by a brush of Yoru's hand, between his legs. " Be still " Yoru demands. He buttons and zips Eiji's jeans, sending another shiver through him. " What about now? " Yoru pulls one of Eiji's belt loops, checking for room around the waist of the jeans.

" They..feel tight.. " Eiji responds.

" They aren't tight, I can see that. You just aren't used to close fitting jeans, there's room in them. They just fit closely to your legs. " Yoru answers.

" Oh.. "

" Are you feeling ill? " Yoru places the back of his hand to Eiji's cheek. " Your face is growing red "

" No " Eiji answers. Yoru smiles, he pushes back Eiji's hair.

" You look really cute in this outfit. " Yoru kisses Eiji's forehead, he moves his lips to Eiji's cheeks.

" Yoru-san " Eiji starts. Yoru softly kisses Eiji's plump lips, he repeats this. Eiji's heart beats out of his chest. Yoru's kisses become more soulful, Eiji's un-ease fades from him. Yoru's hands caress his shoulders, his tongue flicks Eiji's top lip, he fights to stay on his feet. Yoru takes Eiji's bottom lip into his mouth, he gently sucks, he feels Eiji's breath release against his mouth. Yoru hungrily presses his mouth into Eiji's, he grabs Eiji's hips and pulls him closer. Yoru lets his fingers press into Eiji's lower back, his mouth messages Eiji's full lips. He runs his tongue between Eiji's lips, he feels him shy away. Yoru removes his lips, he stares down at Eiji, he kisses Eiji's nose, he let's out a deep chuckle. Eiji slightly smiles. Yoru kisses Eiji's hot lips, he guides him backwards towards the wall, keeping his face close to Eiji's. Yoru kisses his lips again. " Kiss me 'iji. " He says against Eiji's mouth, Eiji angles his head up towards him. " Kiss me " He almost growls, voice clouded in lust, his breath hits Eiji's mouth. Yoru inches a little closer, Eiji delicately kisses Yoru's lips, the small kissing sound sends both their hearts in a frenzy. Eiji cautiously pulls his lips away from Yoru's, he keeps his lips close and eyes closed. " Kiss me again " Yoru's voice urges. Eiji kisses him again, his kiss uncertain and shaky. They pause, Eiji kisses Yoru again, less softly. Yoru meets Eiji's kisses, they become more frequent and steady. Yoru presses his hips closer onto Eiji, he pulls Eiji into him even more. Eiji's back rests against the wall, Yoru's hands press firmly around his hips and lower back, forcing their bodies together fervently. Yoru takes some of Eiji's lips into his mouth as he kisses him, he lightly nibbles on Eiji's top lip. Yoru runs his teeth over Eiji's bottom lip.

" Ah! " Eiji exclaims, lip still sore from the previous night. Yoru kisses under Eiji's jaw, and down his neck. The sound of Eiji's quickened breathing drives Yoru's mind wild with desire, he sucks on the smooth skin slowly. Eiji lets out a sensitive mewl, his knees tremble. Yoru tastes the skin on the curve of Eiji's neck, he sucks more hungrily, causing Eiji to grab onto him for support. Yoru lowers his hand too Eiji's ass, he messages it firmly. Yoru reaches his other hand down, he touches the crotch of Eiji's pants. Eiji squirms.

" Yoru-san! " Eiji tenses up. Yoru pecks Eiji's neck, he moves the hand from his ass and caresses the back of Eiji's thigh. Yoru moves his mouth to Eiji's.

" You won't kiss me back anymore? " He asks. Eiji hesitantly closes his eyes, he puckers his lips out some. Yoru kisses him, he moves his hand to the crotch of Eiji's jeans again, he strokes Eiji between the legs.

" Yoru-san! " Eiji turns his head. " Please.. "

" Eiji. "

" Yoru-san, I'm scared… " Eiji answers, Yoru grabs his hand, he strokes his hand delicately. " I'm afraid. "

" I want to make you feel good, Eiji. " Yoru replies. Eiji looks down at his feet. Yoru sensually licks the curve of his neck, Eiji melts in his grasp. " Let me make you feel good 'iji " Yoru urges, he blows on the wet skin on Eiji's neck. Yoru runs a hand down his spine, Eiji's body responds in shakes.

" Yoru-san " Eiji responds. His sweet, fragile voice rings in Yoru's ears. Yoru unbuttons Eiji's pants with a quick movement of his thumb and pointer fingers. Eiji stops him before he unzips them. " Yoru-san " He whines. Yoru kisses his neck softly with moistened lips, he gently pushes Eiji's hand away. Yoru unzips the shaking boys pants, he reaches inside and rests his hand on the boys covered heat. Eiji lets out a whiney sigh, he grabs onto Yoru's shoulder, the unfamiliar feeling, overwhelming. Yoru runs his hand slowly up Eiji's package, Eiji lets out a cry. " Please! Yoru-san! " Eiji weakly grabs onto Yoru's hand, his body weight almost fully resting on the lust driven man. Yoru lifts Eiji from his feet, he walks them over to the bed, sitting Eiji down on the sheets. Yoru pulls off Eiji's shirt with ease, Eiji covers his body, now flushed a soft pink all over. Yoru bends over some to kiss Eiji's naturally swollen looking lips, he caresses them with his mouth, meanwhile tugging on Eiji's pants. Yoru guides Eiji on his back, he covers his chest with frail arms. Yoru grabs underneath Eiji, pulling the pants from under him, he drops them to the floor. Eiji squeezes his legs and knees together tightly, his body shakes. Yoru grabs under the waist-band of Eiji's fitting boxer-briefs. " Please don't! " Eiji exclaims, he sits up, he fights to look at Yoru. " W-, P-, Please, let's just stay like this a while… " Eiji tries. Yoru grabs Eiji under the arms, he scoots him more towards the headboard. Yoru pushes on Eiji's bare chest, urging him to lay down. He gently lays over him, holding his weight on his forearms and knees, Eiji's hot legs enclosing them. Yoru closes his eyes, he brings his face closer to Eiji's. Eiji moves his trembling lips to Yoru's calm one's, Yoru transfers his upper weight onto just one of his forearms. He holds one of Eiji's tiny soft nipples between his thumb and middle finger. Eiji cries out, Yoru pinches and gently tugs, meanwhile kissing trails down Eiji's neck. Yoru draws his lovers skin into his mouth, he sucks greedily. Eiji mewls loudly, digging his nails into Yoru's toned arms. Yoru moves his mouth to Eiji's chest, softly kissing the boys reddening skin. Yoru blows on the sweat wettened skin, sending chills through Eiji's body. Yoru kisses Eiji's injured nipple softly, Eiji lets out a rushed breath of air. He moves his lips to Eiji's other nipple, latching his mouth around the pert skin. He rubs his tongue against it, soft and teasing, releasing feminine noises from Eiji. He flicks it with his tongue, Eiji cries out. Yoru reaches his hand down between Eiji's legs, he feels him tensing. Yoru lets out a hot breath of air onto Eiji's nipple, he whines. Yoru strokes Eiji's thigh, he caresses his nipple with his tongue, drawing circles around it. " Yoru-sannn_ " Eiji lets out, his face burns in embarrassment. Yoru rests his hand between Eiji's legs, he beings to stroke slowly. " Please don't Yoru-san- " Eiji breathes out, he whines loudly. " Pleeeasee- " Eiji arches his back some. Yoru releases his nipple, he looks down at Eiji's heat to watch the response, he strokes him with a bit more pressure. Eiji cries out, he squeezes his legs tightly onto Yoru. " Yoru-san don't! Please! " Yoru halts his actions, catching the fear in Eiji's voice, he now looks at Eiji. " Please don't be angry with me- I can't- "

Yoru almost growls, he gets back on both forearms, over Eiji. Eiji looks over to the side.

" Please don't be angry.. " Yoru looks down on the boy, he relaxes his legs from holding on so tightly to Yoru.

" I'm not angry.. " Yoru answers, he waits for Eiji to look at him. " Does this mean you won't even kiss me anymore? " Eiji slowly turns his head towards Yoru. " Hmm? " Eiji's eyes glisten.

" I- I will.. " Eiji struggles to make himself look a Yoru.

" Do you want to, Eiji? " Yoru questions. Eiji's heart pounds in his chest, almost painfully. He struggles to take breaths, chest burning. Yoru pushes up onto his hands, he pushes one of Eiji's legs down flat on the bed, he moves his leg over Eiji's.

" I will Yoru-san! " Tears stain Eiji's sentence. " I will… " Eiji rubs his fists over his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Yoru brings his leg over Eiji's again, he shoves away Eiji's arms. Yoru lowers himself down on his forearms.

" Don't do that to your eyes, Eiji. "

" Hai " Eiji answers pitifully, sniffling.

" Stop the tears. I am not angry with you Eiji. "

" But Yoru-sama- "

" Stop. I'm not angry. " Yoru kisses Eiji's quivering lips.

" Promise me " Yoru kisses his lips again, he sucks them in hungrily.

" I promise. " Yoru groans into Eiji, a noise of pleasure escapes from Eiji.

" Promise me, Yoru-san " Yoru moves his tongue between Eiji's lips, Eiji presses his lips together, pushing his tongue away.

" I promise, 'iji. I really promise. Okay? " Yoru breathes heavily, he looks into Eiji's eyes. " I promise. " Yoru says, tone calmer. Eiji's lips part, Yoru nibbles his top lip. He slips his tongue in Eiji's mouth, the strange feeling tingles down Eiji's spine. Yoru's tongue urges Eiji's to copy his, Eiji pulls his mouth away.

" I can't… " Yoru kisses Eiji's upper lip, the smooth hairless skin matching the rest of Eiji's body. He kisses Eiji's cheeks and his chin, Eiji pushes his lips out slightly. Yoru takes his offer, he licks across Eiji's soft lips. Yoru presses his mouth into Eiji's, he feels Eiji's press back into his. Yoru rubs his lips against Eiji's, making a point of them being open, Eiji presses his mouth forward, Yoru continues to rub his lips on Eiji's. Eiji brings his hands to Yoru's arms, he squeezes. Eiji presses his mouth forward again, their lips meet. Yoru pulls his back a bit, Eiji presses forward again. Yoru starts to edge away once more, Eiji wraps his lips around Yoru's bottom one. Yoru encloses Eiji's top lip under his, he lets out a moan, sending more shivers through Eiji. Yoru moves a hand to Eiji's heat again, Eiji whines in pleasure then in protest. Yoru strokes with medium pressure, Eiji squirms, he frees his lips from Yoru. " Yoru-san it's- " Eiji makes a noise that sounds almost like response to pain.

" Am I rubbing to harshly for you? " Yoru asks, he chuckles inwardly , noticing Eiji's organ gaining hardness, he continues his ministrations. " You've probably never even had an erection, have you? "

" No-! Stop Yoru-san! " Yoru kisses Eiji's neck, he sucks on that spot that made Eiji's knees give out. Eiji's nails dig into Yoru's arms, Yoru runs his teeth over the spot. Eiji lets out a soft moan, his chest heaves. " Please stop this Yoru-san! "

" You won't be able to keep your erection if you keep being scared, Eiji. "

" Please stop, please Yoru-san- I thought you were sorry! You said you were! " Yoru moves his hand, he puts his cheek to Eiji's. " Why are you doing this? "

" I want to make you feel good Eiji. I want to make you feel really good. " Yoru answers, Eiji releases his grip on Yoru's arms. " Share your body with me 'iji. " Yoru pauses. " I won't take it. I want you to give yourself to me. You have mine. You have my heart and mind and soul. You have my body. Give me yours Eiji. " Yoru presses his upper body tightly into Eiji's. " Please Eiji, give your body to me. "

Eiji's heart swells painfully in his chest at Yoru's words. He had never heard Yoru say please to anyone, not once. As far as anyone's concerned, he didn't think it was even in his vocabulary. Eiji cries. " Promise you won't hurt me- " He gets out through the tears.

" I will not hurt you 'iji. I promise you that. " Yoru confirms. Eiji lays his arms and legs flat down on the mattress. Yoru kisses his wet cheek, next his lips, Eiji's forces himself to kiss him back, fighting through the tears and fear. Yoru lifts himself up on his knees, he backs off the edge of the bed. Yoru looks down on the shaking boy, he rubs his hand on his thigh. He grows hard just at the feeling of Eiji's baby smooth skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoru grabs under the waist band of Eiji's boxer-briefs, he peels them off the sweat dampened boy. Yoru slowly moves them down Eiji's long legs, viewing every twitch and reaction from him. He drops them to the floor, tears flow from Eiji's eyes. Yoru spreads Eiji's legs some, he lays on top of him. Yoru kisses Eiji's rose stained cheeks, he whispers in his ear.

" Don't be ashamed anymore 'iji. " Yoru tilts his head to see into Eiji's eyes. " Hey- " Yoru begins, he links his fingers in Eiji's, he opens his eyes. " There you are, " Yoru kisses Eiji's nose. " There's my handsome 'iji. " Eiji slightly smiles. Yoru softly presses his lips to Eiji's. Yoru gives Eiji's hand a squeeze. " Are you ready? " He asks. Eiji nods, frown resurfacing. " Baby, " Eiji's heart rate doubles. Yoru nuzzles Eiji's smooth neck.

" Yoru-san, " Eiji giggles. Yoru kisses his lips again, slow and lingering.

" Are you ready? " Yoru asks, against Eiji's lips. He slowly nods, unease spreading again.

" Hai- "

" Are you sure? " Yoru questions.

" Hai " Eiji answers, tears filling in his voice. Yoru kisses his chin, he slowly taints Eiji's body with kisses, moving down towards his hips. Eiji covers his face with one hand, his other hand shakes in Yoru's. Yoru plants small wet kisses across Eiji's hip line. Sharp exhales escape from him. Yoru blows on the trail of kisses, releasing soft sighs from Eiji. He blow's a steady warm breath of air onto the smooth skin of Eiji's heat. Eiji whines, he squeezes Eiji's hand. Eiji presses his eyelids together even tighter, if possible, preparing for that overwhelming feeling like before. Yoru kisses the base of his shaft lightly. Eiji's stomach pulls back towards his back, he lets out a mewl. His chest heaves, Yoru plants kisses towards the head of his growing organ. Loud feminine noises escape from Eiji, his free hand grabs the fabric on the mattress. Yoru grabs Eiji's hot organ at the base, it stiffens in his hand, gaining size.

" Yoru-san, " Eiji breathes heavily. " It tickles all over- " Yoru kisses the head of his member, letting it come in contact with his inner lips. " Yoru-san! " Eiji tries to catch his breath, his mind races with unclear thoughts. " There's, Hot tingles- all over… " Eiji turns his head in embarrassment. Yoru takes the head into his mouth, Eiji yells out. " Yoru-san! It!- " Eiji pants loudly. Yoru gently sucks, he slowly rubs the tip of his tongue on the underside. Eiji whinges, he arches his back forward. " P-Pleaseee_ " Eiji whines. Yoru dips his head down, taking all but 2 hot inches of Eiji's perfect organ into his mouth. Eiji's warm legs give Yoru's body a squeeze. Yoru eases his lips back slowly, he twirls his tongue around Eiji's length, up and around the head. " It- It's- " Eiji's body shudders as Yoru's lips mercilessly stroke him. Small whines of pleasure escape the breathless boy. Yoru works his lips down to the base of his shaft, twirling his tongue. " S-So- Warm-! " His throat presses tightly around him. Eiji lets out a loud mewl, he squirms under Yoru. Yoru's lips touch softly against Eiji, he makes a swallowing motion in his mouth and throat. " Ahh! Yoru-san! " Yoru pushes Eiji's hips down into the mattress, he presses his mouth down further, trying to have all he can of his lover into him. Yoru slightly turns his head to either side, still pressing his mouth onto Eiji's sweaty skin. His hips push upwards into Yoru's strong hands. Yoru sucks inwards as he pulls his lips back up and around the head. Eiji pants loudly, his nails dig into Yoru's arms, he yells out. Yoru feels Eiji coming close to release. With one last sensual twirl of his tongue along the underside of the Eiji's straining member, he increases the pressure and pace of his ministrations. Yoru removes his hands from Eiji's hips, he interlocks his fingers with Eiji's. His other hand grabs the shaft of the feverish lovers organ. Yoru squeezes his lips tighter and focuses on Eiji's sensitive head, intentionally making "popping" sounds as he sucks. He harmonizes his strokes with the movement of his mouth and tongue. Yoru looks up at Eiji, tense and feverish, mouth open and chest sharply rising and falling. Eiji's legs clench around Yoru as his sex heavily pools into Yoru's mouth, his vision blanks out in a loud white. Yoru struggles to swallow it all, some leaking down on Eiji's milky thigh. His small body convulses as he keeps releasing, his eyes roll back violently. Everlasting moans escape from him, Yoru squeezes Eiji from shaft to head into his mouth, getting every drop he can hold, Eiji reaches for him. Yoru licks up Eiji's thigh, drinking in what escaped from his lips. " Yoru-san, " Eiji barely gets out. Yoru kisses Eiji's calming stomach, he lays his head next to Eiji's, he kisses the side of his nose. Eiji turns towards Yoru, embarrassment spreads on his face yet again. " I'm sorry Yoru-sama " His exhausted eyes try to focus on Yoru.

" It's okay 'iji. That's wonderful. That's supposed to happen. " Yoru answers, he kisses Eiji's moist lips.

" I love you, Sensei. " Eiji's eyes close, his thick eyelashes take over Yoru's attention.

" And I love Eiji. " Yoru moves Eiji's soaked hair to the side. " Where did my favorite eyes go? " Eiji opens his tired eyes, Yoru smiles at him.

" I can still see my favorite person, even when I close my eyes. " Eiji answers.

" You see sugar and chocolate, and donuts and cakes, "

" That's for dreaming. Yoru-sama is better than dreaming. " Eiji's deep brown eyes close again.

" Is that so? " Yoru questions.

" Hai. Yoru-sama is always in my thoughts, and always with me. "

" Have you ever thought that I won't always be? " Eiji's eyes snap open, he grabs onto Yoru's arm.

" Please don't say things like that! " Yoru taps Eiji's nose.

" You're too sensitive Eiji. I'm not going anywhere. " Yoru reaches for a blanket, he pulls it over them. " You nearly broke the skin on my arms, when I had all of you past my lips. " Eiji's face burns brighter. " See? You're still flushed pink. The way things are going, I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever fade. " Yoru blows a small puff of air at Eiji.

" O-ne " Eiji's ears start to press back. " So mean Yoru-san- "

" Fool. I think it's cute. " Yoru answers, he kisses Eiji again. " Your nails need to be cut back again. "

" But it hurts, Sensei. " Eiji protests, clouded in sleep.

" You're a big boy, you can handle it. " Yoru let's his eyes close, his hair lays against his skin and on Eiji's fair hand. He reaches for one of Eiji's ears, he gently tugs it. " It can wait, koneko. " Eiji tries to pull himself closer, Yoru grabs his shoulder and effortlessly pulls Eiji onto him. Eiji's pale legs wrap around Yoru's.

" ..You hate to sleep in clothing " Eiji states, he attempts to lift his heavy eyelids.

" It's okay Eiji. "

" I'll be okay if you..take them off… "

" You'd be uncomfortable and embarrassed if our bodies touched while we were both nude. You'd shy away all night, and then neither of us would get any sleep. " Yoru responds.

" I- "

" Do you ever stop talking? I don't understand how your mouth is so big. Small body, small hands, small brain, big mouth. " Yoru interrupts.

" So meeean " Eiji whines, he buries his face into Yoru. Yoru pats Eiji's moon colored hair.


End file.
